User talk:Jtomlin1uk
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Note Just to let you know, the way to link to a category is by adding a : before the category in the link. That way you can link to it without actually placing the page in question in the category (This is about the to do list page by the way). Notdoppler 11:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dev Phew! Still working on Dev's List of appearances! Notdoppler 09:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Dev's page is taking quite a while - have you any tips on how to get the LoA pages done quicker? I'm currently doing it in Microsoft Word, using the episode links from the actor (and taking out the episodes where he is credited but doesn't appear, as per your e-mail). Notdoppler 22:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link - will check up on it when I have the time! Notdoppler 09:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Finally finished Dev. Probably needs cross-checking though. Notdoppler 22:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ednasharon Just to let you know, Ednasharon is now editing again under another account. Notdoppler 16:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Probably the best way forward. Would seem a bit too authoritarian doing a witch hunt and blocking without a second thought. Notdoppler 20:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Anthony Stephens As your reordering cast lists from the 2000 period, if you see any episodes where Anthony is still listed as guest could you please move him to regular? I moved him in the episodes where cast lists are available on ITN but obviously not all are on there. Notdoppler 15:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sarah Gordon Got info from some 2008 episodes I watched on youtube with Tony mentioning her to carls. And norris is the best character in the show dont you agree :) ( 19:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC)) :Sorry I've only just seen that you've been trying to help this user. After 36 pages yesterday had information removed or dubious entries (including personal opinions of a character) and incorrect information added, I decided to put a block on the IP. --Karen2310 15:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Places John, thanks for the message. By the way, the reason for the late reply is the fact that I have been on holiday for the past week. I will remember to use you and David's convention when I make the new episode pages in future. Not intending to sound like a pedant either, but this isn't the first time I seem to be unclear with conventions/formatting on this site, therefore could I ask that you make me aware in the future? And yeah I figured out how to get the viewing figures, so I thought why not add them! Notdoppler 15:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm the one who left the comment on the 25th December 1987 episode :) Just to add this site is fantastic, keep it up! LewieVHS 22:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) MERRY XMAS JOHNSylvesterfan 15:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) there is luck with eps 17-24.will sort out for new year.all the very bestSylvesterfan 15:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Images Thanks for the kind words about the new images - yes, I'll get a new version for that specific episode right now. I'm slowly gaining all of the episodes from that year so will work through them as I get them! Regards --Karen2310 16:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's great news John - I've recently acquired a new source for a lot of 70's episodes with the promise of 80's to follow on. Yes, I concur, we're starting to slowly plug these gaps. --Karen2310 16:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Day 1987 Viewing Figure Hi, just wondering if you've managed to find the Christmas Day 1987 first showing viewing figure. Many thanks, --LewieVHS 22:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) TVTimes Hi John, Reading the TVTimes section,I notice mention of an Eileen Derbyshire interview in 1961-the only such occurance,it states. I seem to recall she did one around 1992 at the time of Emily's depression story. I think she also may have appeared on the cover of the magazine on that week. 70s Fan 19:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) John, The cover I was thinking of was from 1992. I'm pretty sure she gave an interview in this issue. 70s Fan 18:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem,John. You and the others are doing a magnificent job. It's easily the best resource for any information on Coronation St. I hope you don't mind if I contact you if and when I spot anything that may need to be checked out. In the meantime,keep up the good work. John,thanks for letting me know. I suppose I remembered because interviews with Eileen have always been such a rarity.70s Fan (talk) 19:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) John,Thanks for your message re.the Eileen Derbyshire cover from 1992 70s Fan (talk) 16:52, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Episode 995 John, I notice ep 995 was on a Wednesday,but is listed as a Monday. BTW,if I notice anything about a specific episode should I point it out on the Talk page for that episode?70s Fan 01:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) which scenes are in what episodes please I was just wondering if you could tell me when David tells Jason he is gay, and all episodes where Carla and Laim had romantic scenes and when Paul smashes a glass over Carla's head please. Also when Laim was stalking Carla and Tony and Carla are dancing together and Maria and Laim are dancing together in the Rovers I think! Thanks DolphinCorrieFan 13:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks any way DolphinCorrieFan 13:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) last one when did Laim first got jealous over Carla DolphinCorrieFan 13:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) 1980s Infoboxes Hi John, just a quick line to apologise for the extra work you're doing just now... I've worked on all of the 1980s episodes in the boxset over the past few days and totally forgot about checking/expanding the infoboxes from the other episode of all the weeks involved! Thanks for painstakingly going through them. --Karen2310 14:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Episode 1490 Talk John, I don't know if you got a chance to read the piece I wrote on the Talk Page for Episode 1490. I don't suppose you have any further information on this subject, 70s Fan 20:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) do you know the age difference between des and colin barnes? 09:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Coming across real Corrie locations. Hi Jtomlin Seems I have been to more real life locations used for Corrie than I thought. In 1994 I went to Blackpool which has bene used for several episodes over the years and I have been to Lake Windermere where a 1969 ep was filmed and Oxford St London where a 1973 ep was filmed featuring Elsie Howard. And where Toyah went to in 1998 and outside Buck House where Alf went in 1995 to collect his OBE. I have been to all those places in London. I would like to see the 1973 ep where Elsie was ran over. :Ben, I would like to see that 1973 episode as well. I've seen a clip on the timelife tapes and one shot shows Eslie in a park with a red London bus in the background which means it was the first ever location shoot in the capital - not that there's been a lot of those over the years.--Jtomlin1uk 09:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I keep forgetting to sing with four tildes This is Benny1982. Benny1982 14:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :And I have been down the motorway near Salford which is where Corrie is set so I have been to quite a few real locations used for Corrie from Blackpool, Lakes, London and near Salford. No wonder I have a bit on an affinity to the show. I did hear Elsie got knocked down in Oxford Street. Benny1982 14:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. In the episode review for that ep in July 1973 under Places it lists Oxford Street as one of those places seen so could another scene beside Elsies accident have been filmed there? Benny1982 15:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Autograph from a Corrie actor. Hi John. Today I recieved a signed photo from Philip Lowrie had signed by him after I wrote to him last week. I am so pleased. I have also written to Barbara Knox. Benny1982 15:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Betty John, have you managed to watch last night's episodes yet? I've just watched Gordon's segment in the Rovers on Episode 7845 for the third time - just to make sure I'm not missing something crucial! From what I can conclude, Gordon didn't say anything with regard to his mother passing away the night before - although he did state that she was tired and had gone to bed to read. He had seen the light was on as he was going to bed and went in to check on her. You raised a very good point on Tdi7547's talk page this morning (It could have been that Gordon had gone to bed after midnight) - at that point, I hadn't watched the episodes either! Anyway, the only dialogue that relates to the time of Betty's death (that I can spot anyway) came from Rita in Episode 7846 when she was informing Lewis - and she stated that Betty passed away "in the early hours this morning" and again by Sunita telling Sally, Kevin and Fiz that she died "this morning". Of course I'd be interested to hear of your thoughts once you've viewed. Regards --Karen2310 16:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Couldn't have put it better myself. Have a good evening/night/early morning!! ;) --Karen2310 17:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ratings query Hi, was just wondering where you get access to the old TV viewing figures, especially the ratings from the 60's to the 90's. They are fascinating. :) LewieVHS 16:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, just wondering if you have ratings for any other programmes from the time. Also have you found out the seperate ratings and omnibus ratings for the aggregated showings. Many thanks! LewieVHS 18:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi John..look forward to watching those 1980/4 discs.i am recovering from a kidney ailment/ illness at moment..but will send you copies of recent episode purchases soon.i see my ena pics;1982/83 eps..have also been replaced.still, a good choice though.even though i don't make contributions anymore..i follow all the good work on here.my regards to david.all the best; W SYLVESTERSylvesterfan 19:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jtomlin1uk, thanks for your welcome. I am happy to help with anything if you need!JWW 06:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Affliate thingy? Hey there. I just wanted to ask whether you wanted to the affliate thingy with the EastEnders Wiki (promo each other on the main page)? Blogman ''' 20:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks, I don't really need any help at the moment. Although I wondered if there are any tips on making a good character article, as there are some great ones of this wikipedia. --NathanJohnson 22:36, May 25, 2012 (UTC) please contact me, if you would Hello. If you have the time and don't mind, would you email me at derekbd1970@gmail.com so that I can ask you a question privately? It is nothing complicated or scandalous. ;) Cheers! derekbd 15:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Big 20,000 Thanks John. Once again I didn't even notice that I'd hit (and passed) another milestone! --Karen2310 21:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episode 2130 Hi John, Yes my copy of Episode 2130 has no end credits, and I know there's at least one more guest cast member to be added - I've not reordered the main cast on it either. If you have a copy, could you have a look at the cast for me when you have a moment? Thanks. --Karen2310 17:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2203 I'm just about to work on that one now, so I'll definitely get a screen grab of Cyril and Wesley McGregor for the episode image. Karen2310 19:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hope I've selected a decent image for you John. It was quite hard finding a clear image with them both in the same shot! --Karen2310 19:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episode 2307 I've grabbed an image of Len now, I'd actually overlooked the fact that it was his last appearance! --Karen2310 17:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :John, do you see the picture of Len on the episode now? I still see the original one with Brian and Fred, although I have superseded the image. --Karen2310 18:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It took a while but showing up now! --Karen2310 19:00, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: 1980s Hi John, I haven't actually come across any "credited but didn't appear" in all my work - apart from Albert Tatlock's last two appearances, whereby I've left him in the cast as they were definitely his final episodes and his scenes must have been edited out on both of those Granada Plus broadcasts. My major corrections have been cast added that have appeared and we've missed them off our pages previously, or cast that we've already added that didn't appear (and weren't credited) - as well as an astonishing number of guest cast additions and a handful of "Uncredited" notes... mainly for Sarah Louise Tilsley and Betty Turpin. Regards. --Karen2310 (talk) 15:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it's a pity that a such an iconic long-standing character had scenes cut at all - let alone all scenes in the final two episodes. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that one day there'll be some sort of accessibility to every single episode in its entirety... although I suppose it's a big ask! --Karen2310 (talk) 08:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2975 John, just a quick note of a change that may affect your spreadsheets for the above episode: We initially had a note to say that Alf Roberts was credited but didn't appear, but he's clearly seen talking to Percy Sugden outside the Corner Shop, so I've added him back into the cast list and removed the note. --Karen2310 (talk) 11:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) List of appearances Hi John. I only did Alec's to keep my hand in as it were! (also Derekbd asked me a few days ago about his 1975 appearances, which spurred me on). I'm just quickly looking at Doug Murray now as it's quite a short page and then I'll be going back to adding places in 1993. Regards, Karen2310 (talk) 21:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sound Do you know or can you find out when Coronation Street began being made/aired with stereo audio? Thanks for any help on this matter. derekbd (talk) 22:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Best of british blog link The link you posted on community messages has an erroneous double dash. derekbd (talk) 16:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) confirm reference to Ena's death http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_2997_(27th_November_1989)#Notes I made an addition to the notes. Can you confirm that my second sentence is correct, as far as you know? Thanks. -- derekbd (talk) 21:22, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:1980 Hi John. No, I certainly don't mind finishing the year off at all if it helps! (email also sent). --Karen2310 (talk) 10:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Top 100 appearances John, thanks for the message. It's actually quite interesting to see the changes in this page month-on-month - especially this time round as David Platt has just moved ahead of Hilda Ogden, and Maria Connor has leapfrogged both Jason Grimshaw '''and Ena Sharples! I don't think it'll be too long either before Irma Ogden will lose her 100th position and be replaced by Anna Windass. With regard to the updating of the LoA pages, I might revert to doing those fortnightly. Like you said, although you're only going into each page once, there's an awful lot of episodes to input! All the best, --Karen2310 (talk) 10:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) 25 December 1987 ratings query Hi, I asked you this a while back but did you ever find out the rating for the single showing of the Christmas Day 1987 episode? Many thanks! LewieVHS (talk) 15:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I completely understand yeah. I have to say the research, etc you and a lot of people have done has been outstanding! Keep it up, and thank you for keeping my query at the back of your mind :) LewieVHS (talk) 17:29, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Thankyou for invited me to join this wikia, I have been a corrie fan for years, quite new to all this though, would love to help on the pages, just not too sure how to go about it all at the moment !! many thanks Sorry to be a pain, I wanted to add someone to the unseen characters page, not sure how to go about thisYazoo84 (talk) 22:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Elsie picture Ah, in that case it's even better suited for the intended purpose :-). The background information on Elsie's page is so big I'm going to turn it into prose and add a couple more pictures and sub-headings, then do a bit of work on the personality and relationships sections then I'll submit it for a 'good article' tag. David (talk) 16:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Episode 1666 John,you probably spotted this already but I noticed that there is no image for Ep 1666. It seems to be the only one missing an image after the start of the Granada Plus run up until the end of 197770s Fan (talk) 18:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) May I ask why did you decide to delete Amy Burton's page, I was planning building it up over time. and you go and delete, very counterproducive. Regards E What the **** did he say? Here's a specific dialogue puzzler for you. On Wednesday 31st May 1995 at 19-20mins into the episode: folks in the pub are just finding out that Alf will be granted the O.B.E. Raquel tells the news to Liz (seated with Jim and Steve.) Steve's reply to the news causes much laughter but it seems impossible to know what he said. Any ideas? Can you (or anyone) decipher? Thanks for any help. --derekbd (talk) 13:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) BFI episodes Hi David. Having read your very interesting piece,on the Coronation Street blog, about your visit to the BFI,I have just few questions and observations based on the article. I was wondering do you know roughly how many episodes from the 1969-76 period are not held by the BFI? It's fantastic that the majority from this period are- although disappointing that that the pre 69 ones aren't. Does this mean that the telerecordings/film prints at ITV are the only existing copies of these episodes? I'm interested that you regard 1975 so highly. I like that period myself,although I've only seen the episodes released on DVD and those repeated on Granada Plus. I did used to watch the programme back then,but was more of a casual viewer until '76- ironically the period which is now more accessible. So,it's hard for me to make a definitive judgement on that era. I think the received wisdom about the Susi Hush period may be,at least,partly due to Bill Podmore's book. My own view- based on what I've seen in recent years -is that it may not be quite as pacy or polished or consistent as the 1976-84 Golden Age,but it's a lot better than Bill Podmore and others would have you believe. The show certainly hadn't lost it's sense of humour,although she undoubtedly was more keen on reflecting some of the "issues" of 70s Britain than Podmore. I' be interested in reading more about your thoughts on this era,as you've seen more of these episodes. II liked your observation on the "sassy,streetwise Deirdre"of the 70s. I really liked the character back then and can't bear what they've done to her in recent years- her rather pathetic all forgiving attitude to Tracy,whatever her misdeeds. And the even more recent attempt to turn her into a Blanche clone. It just doesn't ring true to the character. I always hate when characters undergo a personality transplant,and there have been many on the Street in recent decades,but this one particularly irks me. I also enjoyed your piece about the Ogdens missed flight episode, This one sounds ideal for DVD release- a stand alone episode featuring the Ogdens. I remember John writing about another one,1506,which also has a single episode comedy story dominating the epsode. I also found your comparison of the Bishops and the Croppers interesting. I think that's the reason why Roy and Hayley have been among the most successful characters of recent decades. They have a real truth about them as characters that's so rare in "soap" these days- but was the essence of all the Street regulars in the 60s,70s and 80s. Anyway,David,just to thank you again for sharing all the latest developments. It's always great to learn more about my favourite era of the show. Cheers70s Fan (talk) 14:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) John. Apologies-I've just realised I posted this last piece on your Talk Page rather than David's. As it's rather lengthy,I hope you don't mind if I leave it here70s Fan (talk) 14:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's the same old request again but did you ever manage to find the single showing rating for the Christmas Day 1987 ep? Many thanks! LewieVHS (talk) 14:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode 8197 Thanks for pointing that out John. I've made a note, so hopefully I'll remember for next week when I update the characters to month end. Regards. --Karen2310 (talk) 21:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yes, there's plenty of little pieces of paper with scrawly notes on here! I've been amazed too at how many amendments to cast there have been during 2004 (and obviously corresponding LOA pages). --Karen2310 (talk) 22:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Corriepedia looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 04:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC) 25 Dec 87 ratings Thank you so so much for your digging. I was secretly wanting the single showing to be higher but never mind. Interesting that over 8.5 million watched the repeat showing, and also very interesting that the publicised Rovers fire episode only got 14.2 million but it was shown at a ridiculously early time I see. You didn't happen to get any more ratings from your trip to the BFI by any chance? Once again thank you! LewieVHS (talk) 17:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi John, Thanks for all the research you did recently on the 1986-88 ratings. Interesting to see a breakdown of the figures for the Rovers fire and Christmas Day 87 episodes. I see you also saw the figures for Eastenders during those years. I think I read somewhere that the much vaunted 30 million Christmas '86 ep of that show was "only" something like 18 million on the day itself. If you took notes it would be fascinating,at some point, to see some examples of how the Street was really performing against it's rival during that period. Keep up the good work70s Fan (talk) 20:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) John,thanks for the info re.the Christmas ratings for Eastenders on Christmas Day 1986.70s Fan (talk) 14:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rita Tanner No problem. NathanJohnson (talk) 12:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you make a admin please Salford Quays Set Could u make an article for the 5th and current version of the set located at Salford Quays, named 2014 Set. Also the Grape Street set needs renaming to 1968 Set, and maybe a page for the 1960 Set. Thanks pday2387 (talk) 21:50, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :I will do an article for the new set but this will be called the Media City set - I'm collecting my info together at the moment. The Grape Street set is well known by that name now so that will remain as is and the 1960 studio set is well documented in the Grape Street set article.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Helping Out Hey there! I see that there's a lot of information on this wikia and I was wondering if you'd mind me spiffing up the main page a bit just to show more of it off and to make more points of interest for users to click on? I also like the headers you have, but maybe we can make them a little cleaner by getting rid of the brick background? I was also thinking we could redesign the skin and wordmark to jazz it up a bit. Let me know what you think! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:18, April 1, 2014 (UTC) another trivial query Hiya! Can you determine when the end credits switched to the ITV side-screen style used during 2001 and most of 2002? It seems to have been between 9 and 25 December 2000. I have determined that ITV-style side-screen end credits switched to blue full screen end credits 27 or 28 October 2002. Episode_5368_(27th_October_2002). Could you find out for sure which date? If this info seems worthy would you add it to the Notes section of the relevant pages? Thanks. derekbd (talk) 12:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Valerie Phelan Thank you for the kind words. NathanJohnson (talk) 21:07, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Episode 5462 Re the night out: (around 6 mins into the sp) Steve and Eileen are in the cab office when Janice comes to ask for a stretch limo because Joe is taking them all out. It seems to be the first either of them hears of it. Am I wrong? derekbd (talk) 19:36, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Will do.derekbd (talk) 20:09, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I watched it again, the entire scene, and I cannot really understand how anyone could get from it that Eileen told Steve. It just isn't so. They discuss it but it is Janice that provides the information. I won't fuss if you want to reverse my changes on that page; I will move on. All the best. derekbd (talk) 22:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi I have thought about creating a few pages for minor and unseen characters based on the info I know from the serial and the books, but dont know how to add such a template which has links to pages such as 1964 etc. :If you click on "Edit" on an existing page, you can see the way in which templates (which can be copied from page to page) and links (using and ) are used. Also try this page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing By the way, links within template are exactly as they are within the text body of a page. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Newton and Ridley The writing on the Newton and Ridley page is from the book. Sorry, I didn't know if that was the right thing to do or not. You could tell me and I'll change it if you want...